


Afterglow

by summerholiccc



Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: M/M, 放课后, 高校时期遥
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25930321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerholiccc/pseuds/summerholiccc
Summary: 他是前辈。他是远方。他是春风。他是风中舒展的柔软的叶。他是拉开窗帘一泻而进的阳光。他是我的，我怀里的九之濑遥。
Relationships: Kisaragi Shintaro/Kokonose Haruka | Konoha





	Afterglow

**Author's Note:**

> 2018年文章的补档，只是想写一个放学回家的小故事。  
> 2020穿越过来想告诉那个时候的自己TS7里有同名曲……某种程度上来说是冥冥注定也说不定：3

前辈的脚步声很清晰地在空旷的走廊上回响着，那节奏我早已谙熟于心。皮鞋鞋跟一下一下地叩着地，跫音渐近，似是奔跑而又似是缓行。我抬起头来但是没有停下手中的笔，正对上他浅灰色的双眸——那双眼睛总是满含笑意。已是夏秋交替之时，黄昏降临得越来越快，已经微凉的风吹起前辈没有扣上扣子的外套，露出他青色的针织衫。我突然觉得，前辈就是窗外枝桠上还未掉落的叶子。

我冲他点了点头，即便这个点头的弧度小到连我自己都感觉不到。

前辈站在我的桌前，微微俯下身子，他的影子投在我的草稿纸上，清晰得连发梢轻颤都看得见。伸太郎君，一起回家吧。他用轻快明亮的语气说道，透明的窗帘拂过前辈的脸侧，在他身上留下一条纤细的影子。前辈脸上的笑让我有些失了神，我只好垂下眼帘盯着习题书上冷冰冰的铅字来找回视线的焦点。

文乃不在？说起来贵音被抓去补习了，她也是吗？前辈眨了眨眼睛，我点点头回答他的疑问。两个笨蛋。我皱了皱眉头说。我没有挪开撑着下巴的手，答复从掌心和脸颊间的缝隙硬生生地挤出去，变得含糊不清——还有几道题，遥前辈，稍等。

或者您先回去？迟疑片刻我还是这么说。我不曾奢望得到想要的答案，毋宁这么说吧，一直以来我完全不知道想要的答案究竟是什么。我只知道我不愿成为累赘。

我用余光瞥见前辈在我身旁的座位上坐下，与其说是惊喜不如说是早已预料，但此举也足够让我这颗狭隘肤浅的心雀跃一番了。究竟是什么时候有了“早已预料”的这份勇气？我觉得有些好笑。

他拉开椅子的动作温柔得仿佛在对待一个生命，一抬，一拉，一放，椅子落地的声音敲在我的心上。在只有两个人的教室里，我听见前辈的话语明明是从身侧，却像是从很远很远的地方飘过来：等多久都没关系啊，我只是不想让伸太郎君成为一个人。

曾经听文乃评论过前辈的声音很好听，我总是不以为意。而现在不得不佩服女孩子的感觉真是敏锐，或者说是我太迟钝吧。窗畔的树枝在此时被风吹得沙沙摇曳起来，我看见一些青葱不复的落叶旋转着向上升腾，继而飘飘然向下坠落。此时被剥去老叶逐渐赤裸的仅仅是这一棵树吗？有这样一个声音在询问自己。回过头来才发现没有停下的笔不知道什么时候已经写到了纸外，在木桌上留下几道油腻腻的线条，当我把纸覆盖上去的时候，蹭出了一片脏兮兮的墨迹。

谢谢。我一边继续着手忙脚乱的动作，一边低声嘟囔，出口的声音稍微有些嘶哑。

伸太郎君的位子视野真好啊。前辈由衷地感慨道。是啊，靠窗的位子非常适合上课发呆。我应了应，没有顺着他的目光看向窗外。握着笔的手稍微有些酸涩，我轻轻搁下笔来，一边估算着距离解题还需要多少时间，一边用食指触了触中指上因常年握笔而生的茧。

前辈我差不多还要十分钟——我向右看去，却见他已经趴在桌子上睡着了。前辈的脸埋在双臂里，斜阳下只看得见他的乌发在风中摇曳。夕阳投影在教室里，成为了几大块支离破碎的长方形，我曾经在前辈的画本里见过它的颜色。

就算是对“美丽”“艺术”这类词语相当不敏感的我也深切觉得，那是相当温柔的颜色。

也许是十分钟，也许是更短——静阒之中我搁下了笔。我长吁了一口气，闭上了酸涩的双眼。但我清晰地看见了即将消失的斜阳，看见了窗外在风中瑟缩的叶，看见了前辈单薄的身影就在身边，几乎和我的影子重叠。此刻我不愿意把前辈叫醒，我甚至希望这个镜头能永葆新鲜。这是一个易碎的梦境，一声轻唤足以让它消失褪色。

前辈的身体不是很好，这是我一直都知道的。这么想着我心下有些黯然。我突然觉得那窗外的枝桠是树伸长的手臂，即便每个指尖都透露着眷恋，却终究无法挽留落叶的凋零。

我听见前辈轻轻呼唤我的名字，于是慢慢地睁开眼睛，然后慢慢地侧过头去，他的模样渐渐在视野里重新变得清晰。明明是我等伸太郎君，却变成让伸太郎君等我了。他揉了揉眼睛，抱歉地勾起唇角，笑容在阳光里几乎要消失掉。没有关系。说着我努力地报之以微笑，我知道我笑得很难看。

突然有很多想说的话语涌上喉头。前辈，夏天还是走了，但我知道明年夏天并不遥远。前辈，你是一个何等温柔的人，在你的身边我觉得很安心。前辈，我很喜欢你。

他站起身来，悄无声息地轻轻推开椅子。霎时间我觉得那些滞留在喉头的话语迅速升温，燃烧成了火。火舌舔舐着我的喉，我颤抖着，几欲落泪。

前辈。

前辈，请答应我，无论如何都不要离开我。

就在那一瞬间我几乎是不加思考地握住了他的手。我没有考虑他的脸上会是什么神色，我也没有考虑我那惶张的表情会显得有多么可笑，我的指尖炙热而颤抖，掌心传递而来的是前辈微凉的体温。我甚至开始恐慌起来——生怕他被我的热切灼伤。伸太郎，这真的是你吗——这声质问划开我脑中的嗡嗡乱鸣，和着我声声心跳高鸣。

就在我因为慌乱而想要松开手时，我感觉到前辈很慢很慢地弯曲了手指，轻轻地予我回握。

他是前辈。他是远方。他是春风。他是风中舒展的柔软的叶。他是拉开窗帘一泻而进的阳光。

前辈，我喜欢你。我说。混沌之中脑内的嘶鸣烟消云散，化作了难以抑制的泪水顺颊而下。我感觉到有泪珠悬挂在我的下颌上，继而随着我颤抖的拥抱终是向下坠去。我在哭，但我并不压抑难受。我突然觉得自己变得清朗起来，就像那颗轻盈的泪珠——在阳光下发光，坠落，化作蒸汽，无影无踪。

前辈只是展露笑颜，那笑容温柔得令我心颤。水气迷蒙之中我看见他轻轻抬手，抚向我的发。下一秒钟我听见他轻柔的呢喃——伸太郎君，我知道的。

我知道的。

他是前辈。他是远方。他是春风。他是风中舒展的柔软的叶。他是拉开窗帘一泻而进的阳光。他是我的，我怀里的九之濑遥。


End file.
